Because component supply tape is configured from cover tape joined to an upper surface of carrier tape in which components are stored in a single line at even intervals, as disclosed in patent literature 1 (JP-A-H8-23190), with a tape feeder, cover tape is peeled from an upper surface of the component supply tape at a position forward of a component pickup position in coordination with the feeding of the component supply tape to a component pickup position so as to expose a component housed in the component supply tape, and then the component housed in the component supply tape is picked up via suction at the component pickup position using a suction nozzle of a component mounter.